


Twins

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Millicent Potter has just received some good news and her husband, Harry is right beside her. The news - they're expecting twin children…but what happens when they leave St Mungo's Hospital?





	

**St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies**

**4** **th** **March 2002**

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter, you are having twins." The Maternity Healer said, a smile on her face.

"Twins?" Millicent (Bullstrode) Potter, the wife of the Man-Who-Conquered said in shock. She could still remember when Harry had come to her following the Battle of Hogwarts, and, using his Gryffindor courage, kissed her. They had been dating for a few weeks when Harry popped the question to the Slytherin beauty.

Getting married a few weeks later in July 1998, they had a shotgun wedding following the revelation that Millicent was pregnant. The pregnancy didn't last as Millicent was hit with a Cruciatus Curse, cast by her former betrothed's father, Theodore Nott Senior, the father of their year mate Theo Nott, who was crushed by debris that had fallen in the fight between Harry and Voldemort.

Harry looked at his wife and smiled. "That's great honey." He said. Suddenly Harry fainted, hitting the ground faster than his Firebolt.

The healer revived Harry, who started to sport a wide grin. "Well, Millicent my love, are we going to tell your parents?"

"Obviously Harry we will. Father is expecting us tonight as he has some news for us." Millicent said. Turning to the Healer, she was about to ask what the sex of the baby was when the Healer smiled.

"I can confirm that you are expecting both a baby boy and a baby girl." The Healer said, casting a spell on the abdomen of Millicent. After a few minutes, the Healer smiled. "I can confirm that they are both very magical."

The couple thanked the Healer and left the Hospital, smiles on their faces. As they headed to their marital home, Number 12, Grimmauld Place, a sudden chill appeared around them.

"Dementors." Harry said, getting his wife out of the way by moving her into the nearest building. Turning aroun, he saw the two Dementors approaching him. Thinking about what he had just heard, he cast a Patronus Charm, the charm appearing stronger than normal. There again, what would he expect, having learned that his wife was having twins!


End file.
